1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of performing synchronization for touch recognition, and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus equipped with the function of displaying an image that can be viewed by a user. A user may view a broadcast program through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays broadcasting selected by a user from among broadcasting signals emitted from broadcasting stations. The current broadcasting scheme is being converted into digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting.
In the digital broadcasting, digital video and audio signals are emitted. As compared to the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcasting ensures less data loss due to high resistance to external noise, is advantageous for error correction, has a high level of resolution, and provides a clean image. Unlike the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcasting is capable of providing an interactive service.
In this respect, a user wants to input information to an image display apparatus by using various methods and receive results accordingly, not just to view images or information on the image display apparatus. To this end, a user interface is also in development.
In particular, various electronic devices having image display and information processing functions, such as TVs, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), computers, and the like, are becoming multifunctional. Thus, the importance of communication and information storage through the input of data or the like in information devices is being increased.
According to the related art, data is input to electronic devices by pressing input keys. Of late, a data input method using a touch screen has been increasingly used for electronic devices. In general, a touch screen is an input device substituting an input key, a keyboard, or a mouse. After the touch screen is mounted on a screen, a user directly touches the screen with a finger or a pointing device to thus input data. Here, the touch screen allows a user to intuitively handle work in a graphic user interface (GUI) environment, is suitable for a portable input device, and may be widely used in the fields of computer simulation application, work automation application, game application, and the like.
However, since a finger, a stylus pen, or the like comes into direct contact with a touch panel used in a touch screen as mentioned above, the surface of the touch panel may have fingerprints or scratches left thereon. A user's demand for recognition timing or sensitivity with respect to a touch is growing. Also, in the case where a level of touch intensity is low or subtle or where a touch is made at such a high speed, there is a growing need for an image display apparatus to operate with high sensitivity thereto.